


Lost love is sweeter when it's finally found

by emmyphant



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just tooth rotting fluff, literally that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyphant/pseuds/emmyphant
Summary: Happy birthday, Pols! I hope you have the best day, here is some domestic thasmin fluff to celebrate. Enjoy!
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037748
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Lost love is sweeter when it's finally found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WalkerLister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerLister/gifts).



**1: Crash**

Yaz has been walking through the corridors of the TARDIS for what seems like hours, in search of the Time Lord. As such, she has had no luck in locating her within the infinite time and space ship. Which would seem predictable, given the sheer amount of places she could be, but there are a few places she tends to favour over others, and even then, if Yaz cannot find her, the TARDIS tends to be good at leading her in the right direction. But today, nothing.

Happening upon the kitchen again for the second time, she finds that Graham is sitting there now, nursing a giant cup of tea and reading a newspaper. It didn’t look like an Earth newspaper, but Graham had taken to following different sports on different planets and the TARDIS had been providing newspapers so he could keep up.

“Any sign of the Doctor, Graham?” Yaz asks, poking her head around the door.

“Erm, nope. Haven’t seen her for hours,” he replies over the top of his paper.

Just as Yaz is about to leave, there’s an almighty crash and a loud bang then a squeal coming from somewhere down the corridor.

“Y’know what, I might have an idea where she is,” Yaz laughs, looking in the direction of the noise.

“Go on, go and see that she hasn’t gotten herself tangled in some wires again.”

Yaz chuckles, remembering the time she had come across the Doctor practically mummified in a chaotic collection of wires.

She makes her way down the corridor, the squealing noise getting louder as she gets closer to her destination. 

Eventually, she comes across a large, double door to her left, flung open. The room inside is steamy, but she can see the Doctor standing in the middle, welding goggles on top of her head and a mutinous look on her face.

“Hey, space girl. Arguing with the electrics again?”

The Doctor whips around to face her, a guilty grin on her face.

“Maybe? I were trying to do some improvements on the old girl’s telepathic circuits, but I think I hit a sore spot for her.”

The TARDIS beeps loudly, and Yaz laughs.

“I’m guessing that’s a yes, then?” She asks, pointing at the ceiling. The Doctor scrunches her face up and hums in confirmation.

Yaz shakes her head fondly, extending a hand for the Doctor to take.

“C’mon then, let’s go and get a change of clothes, then maybe some custard creams and a cup of tea.”

The Doctor’s eyes light up and she grabs Yaz’s hand, stepping carefully over the debris-littered floor.

“Tea and biscuits with Yaz?”

“Amazin’” Yaz finishes, laughing at the look on the Doctor’s face.

“That’s my line, Yaz!” She protests with a pout.

“I know.”

* * *

**2: Clothes**

“Aha! That’s it, just right there,” the Doctor mutters, hands filled with various wires as she lies on her back on the floor of the TARDIS console room, a circuit board on the underside of the console exposed and sparking intermittently. She had pulled a lever just a little too enthusiastically during the last flight, and now it needs fixing.

Looping in a new wire, she smiles in satisfaction before screwing the covering back in place and sliding out from underneath the console. However, when she sits up, she realises that the Yaz, who had been sitting on the stairs and reading a book to keep her company, had gone. She winces, she had not even realised that Yaz had left, she was so engrossed in her task.

“Any idea how long it’s been, old girl?” The Doctor asks. 

The TARDIS beeps and then pushes a number into the Doctor’s mind.

“Thirty minutes? Oops.” She shrugs her shoulders guiltily before pulling herself to her feet and dusting her hands on the front of her culottes. If she had a mirror, she would also be able to see that she has a little bit of oil smudged across her cheek, but she does not, so oblivious she stays. What she does notice though, is that her coat as well as Yaz, is gone. She had taken it off and draped in on the steps next to Yaz, but now it has disappeared, along with the woman she calls her girlfriend.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she begins to make her way out of the console room, hoping that the TARDIS is feeling generous and has moved Yaz’s bedroom closer to the console room, and consequently, closer to the Doctor. 

In reality, it is technically a shared bedroom, although it had originally been Yaz’s, and the Doctor, on the rare occasions that she does sleep, now tends to find herself joining Yaz rather than sleeping in her own bedroom. Even when Yaz sleeps and she does not, she often sits beside her, playing with her hair and reading through the TARDIS’s seemingly endless supply of books.

Finally she makes it to their bedroom, and softens at the sight before her eyes. Yaz is lying curled up, fast asleep, using the Doctor’s coat as a blanket. So that’s where it went. Smiling, she rids herself of her boots and braces and climbs onto the bed next to Yaz, careful not to jostle her. Of course, it does not work and Yaz yawns before opening her eyes to a squint and smiles right back at the Doctor.

“Sorry I stole your coat,” she mumbles, shuffling closer so the Time Lord can wrap her in an embrace.

“S’fine. You’re the only one who can get away with stealing it,” she reassures, resting her chin atop Yaz’s head and breathing in the smell of her mango shampoo.

“It smells like you,” Yaz reasons sleepily, nuzzling into the Doctor’s collarbone.

“Well I would hope so.”

* * *

**3: Movies**

“I still don’t understand how you've never seen  _ Moana  _ before, Doctor.”

The woman in question was sitting cross-legged on the sofa, watching her girlfriend sitting on the floor and going through the tedious process of typing in the name of the movie with her TV remote. The TARDIS had kicked the Doctor again for tinkering with things that didn’t need tinkering with, and now she is spending the weekend at Yaz’s flat.

“I’m a very busy person, Yaz. Don’t exactly have the time to sit around and watch movies whenever I want!” She protests, but raises her arm anyway for Yaz to slot in the space beside her and rest her cheek against her collarbone.

“Well, the TARDIS kicked us out, so you’re going to have to put up with me and my boring human habits.”

Yaz presses play on the movie and snuggles further into the Doctor with a contented sigh.

Half an hour in, and Yaz’s breaths have slowed. The Doctor chuckles, predicting what is about to happen.

True to her predictions, twenty minutes later, Yaz is fast asleep, soft snores ghosting hot air over the Doctor’s exposed skin. She smiles, reaching for the throw draped over the arm of Yaz’s sofa and tucks it around them both. She drops a kiss to the crown of Yaz’s head and then rests her chin there. Calloused fingers run through long strands of dark brown hair, a steady rhythm that works to calm the Doctor’s usually fidgety nature.

It takes a mere ten minutes before she too gives into the pull of peaceful slumber, the movie playing forgotten in the background.

When Yaz rouses a little while later, she looks up to see the sleepy Time Lord, and smiles. Sometimes, the Doctor does like to slow down a bit.

* * *

**4: Affection**

Yaz had noticed that something the Doctor was a bit funny about is public displays of affection. In general, she is not a particularly touchy-feely person, except with Yaz, but even then she will only really kiss her when they are alone, and sometimes when the boys are around. But she always makes sure they are not looking first. Of course, Yaz does not begrudge her for this, she is not going to force the Doctor into anything she is not comfortable with. Yaz herself is a little apprehensive to shout about their relationship in public, given the insults and abuse she has had directed at her in the past.

But, one thing the Doctor does do, is make sure that she is almost always touching Yaz. Whether it is through linked little fingers, a hand on the shoulder or the small of her back, she always makes sure that Yaz knows she is there, and that she knows that she has not lost Yaz. It’s sweet, and Yaz probably would not have it any other way. It is like their own secret little language, their own little bubble from the outside world. As long as the Doctor is holding onto her, no matter how subtly, she always feels safe.

Something else that the Doctor has started to do is whisper little affections into Yaz’s ear whenever she gets a chance. Like now.

They are sitting in some alien conference room, trying to mediate an agreement between too warring settlements on a far-off planet. It had been the Doctor’s idea, of course, she had managed to convince them to stop fighting a war and just sit down and talk. They had agreed, and the more they had talked, the more both sides realised that they did not actually know what they were fighting about in the first place. Now, they are taking a short break, and after Yaz had gotten up to fetch them some drinks; strange blue, sweet-smelling liquids that the Doctor had assured Yaz is safe to drink, they are sat side by side again, hands joined under the table and resting atop Yaz’s thigh. The Doctor is running her thumb over the back of Yaz’s hand, and it is comforting, to know that despite the fact that she is light years from home, she really is not, because the Doctor is right there beside her.

The Doctor downs the rest of her drink and then leans closer to Yaz, the combined smell of her drink and her usual pepperminty breath a welcome addition.

“You know how much I love you, Yaz?” She whispered, her breath warm against the shell of Yaz’s ear. Yaz flushes involuntarily.

“The way you’re dealing with all this stuff, intervening when you need to and getting the conversation back on track. I admire your bravery and your control, that’s why I love you so much. And you manage to do it all while looking completely adorable with your space buns, which just makes it one thousand times better.”

Yaz blushes even further, especially when the Doctor leaves a featherlight kiss on her cheek before settling back into her chair properly as everyone starts to drift back into the room to continue the discussions.

“Love you too, space girl,” Yaz whispers back just before the discussions begin again.

Now it’s the Doctor’s turn to flush.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to come and chat:  
> Twitter: @emmyphant_  
> Tumblr: @emmyphant  
> Discord: doodlesimss#8487


End file.
